The Adventures of the Best OC
by 336
Summary: A/N: Post OC in REVIEWS! Will add OC to story! DUN STEAL SAIKO!


_**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. This means that if you try and steal my OC then ur a bitch and should die VIA Saturn flying into your face, then 9001 years of torture followed by Sudoku VIA Japanese sword. Same goes for if you hate my OC. Fukers desu~**_

Saiko Kyarakuta was a quarter neko, quarter human, quarter god, quarter dragon, quarter litch, quarter Saiyan, quarter planet, and 1/8th jelly bean.

 _ **A/N:**_ _The good kind of jelly bean, not those rotten egg one's._

She apeared as a godess, mainly because she was, and had god ray's that warmed everything around her acompanying her at all times. Her hair, which was a beautiful, shinny, luxurious purple, was long and well freshened. It's sent was that of gazorpian perfectberries, of which's sent was legendary for inducinng good emotion and happy to whoever smelt it. The hair covered her neko ears as well. Her neko ears cyberneticaly engineered to be speakers, which could blast songs loud enough to level every city on a contident. She only played the best songs, like Baby and Never say Never, by Justin Beiber, or Friday by Rebecca Black, or on times she felt especally generous Wake Me Up, by Goofy.

Her eye's were both diffrent colurs. One was a dragons eye, gold, red, and with a black lizard pupil. The other was cyan, dark blue, and with a triangle pupil. She wore a black eyepatch, which was made of the finest leather from canada. As such, the eyepatch was imbued with the personality of a canadian, and was the nicest most optoomistic thing in existance. It covered either her left eye, or her right eye, depending on who was in control. Her dark side, an evil bitch who's only goal is to bad. Or her good side, who was even nicer than the eyepatch, and whoam everyone adored.

Her nose was the most confusing thing in the universe. No one, not even her, could tell if it was a mouth or a nose. There were planet wide debates and flamewars on the subject. One side, the Loud Mouths, believed that it was a mouth. Others, like the Noseies, believe it to be a nose. The only thing keeping these two groups from killing eachother is their love for Saiko.

Her wiskers were made of pure titanium alloy, and were the most deadly thing in the universe. The wiskers extended and contracted at will to any length, and were powerful enough to destroy galaxies in one swing. Above the nose and wiskers were the yellow star-shaped freckles. The freckles glittered with enough pretty to blind you, and sparkled more than Edward Cullan (He'd also her sercet lover but days a sercert!). They also were weapons, and shot lazars out of them, powerful enough to whipe out anything and everything. Every time she dies, she looses one freckle, but she never dies and has more freckles than Morgan Freeman.

She also wore a coller. It was made of diamond, and had a gold plate that hung down with a massive A printed on it. The A sybolized her first shool day grade, it was lower to make others feel better, then she got S++++++ grades for the rest of her school career and live, and was considered the smartest person ever. The diamond that the color was made out of was imported from a planet of pure diamond, 12.5 billion lightyears away. The gold was from Gligameshes horde of gold, which Gilgamesh gave to her willingly out of blushes and pretty.

She had over 546746946 trillion dresses, all made out of the finest silk spun from silk worms. The silk is then aranged perfectly down to the atoms, acheiving the highest level of beauty, besides Saiko, who was the most beautifulest. The dresses were then transported to Tron, the new homeworld of humans of which was the best planet as designed by Saiko, and given to her.

She was currently wearing a purple dress that flowed faboulously in the wind. It was so faboulous that birds had made nests in it, raised their young, and then the young had sprouted into rainbow colored phoenixes that pledged their lives to her. It was so gorgeous that everyone looking at it constantly had their jaw dropped. Her heels were made of glass, sparkly plexiglass covered in glitter that had once belonged to a princess.

 _ **A/N: Officaly the prettyest OC! In your face SniperSealSix69! Your OC is garbage compared to mine. Infact, she's so pretty that I made her my profile picture on ! Succ it!**_

Saiko was currently in the middle of one of her rave concerts. The area was already blasted flat for miles around, and her fans were dancing to the beat of Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up. Normal people would be deaf, but the music was to good to go deaf to. It was time to amp up the sound, so she took the dial up to 11 and her speaker ears started to quake with all the force in the universe. "Bazinga!" She yelled. Everyone was instantly killed due to the shear awsomness of the sound. Blood flew from their eye's and ears, and their brains flew from the back of their head. But that was ok, Saiko could bring them back to life after this.

After a few more epic hours of jams, she toned down the music, and everything the soundwaves had flattened grew back "Blamo," she said reviving everyone in the universe, even those she didn't kill no would die on her watch. Everyone cheered, thanking her for reviving them. Even Mercy was extatic. Saiko then got play of the game every time, and was made into an Overwatch character. Everyone then bought Overwatch and made Blizzard rich. Blizzard then gave Saiko a thank you card and bought her, her own planet.

Still, as Saiko sat on her ruby throne (A/N, its ruby cuz diamonds r 4 Mary-Sues which Saiko is totally not desu!) overlooking her new planet's rainforest-like surface, she couldn't help but feel alone. Thusly she decided to create an all new spiecies called Atoms, she grew them in pods superior to any other growth pod ever. They looked like Grey Matter from Ben 10, and were the most adorable things in the universe next to Saiko herself. They covered the entire planet, building civilization and reproducing like rabbits.

After a few millennia Saiko decided that she could not ever love the little men that she created, because of how ugly they are, so she decided to go out and look for someone who she the goddesss of everything could love… on this 100,000 year jurney she found many potetial canidatx such as a hansome vampire that halted a second coming of nazi vampitre but with his multiple personaliies she didn't know who she was loving at any moment so she left him. She then met a man who called himself Perfect Cell and that he was exept he was green she hated green and she left before they even spoke, though she already knew everything about him. She then wandered into a man in a red suit, this man looked at her with pure disgust, and said, "look at what you created, God I hate writers," he then showed Saiko his cancerous face then realizing how ugly he looked she ran away. She then met her true luver he was named by the people of his world the Caped Baldy, though his real name was Saitama.

She loved this man with a passion, why… how dare you question your lords, JK, random desu. It was mainly because of his beuty, his entire head was bald with not a speck of hair in sight, perfect… his beauty was only matched by his strength that could kill anyone in one punch, exept Saiko of course. His outfit was a beautiful yellow junpsuit with a belt and red gloves, boots, and cape. Of course he loved her she was Saiko-sempai after all, he always talks as though he bored but that's only one of the quirks that stregthens Saiko loves for him. Together they was like Jeckill but a thousand times better in everyway. Of course Saiko had more lovers, I mean, she needs a man 24/7 anyways, however no one could quite… *pleasure* her as Saitama did they had hot and sexy smex nearly 24/4 all around tyh universe. (A/N, SaikoxSaitama iz tots OTP!)

But then Saitama gave Saiko a styrophome cup in an attempt to give her soda. Little did he know that one of Saiko's few weaknesses was styrophome cups, and she transformed into EVIL Saiko! This happened durring the smex's, and she then switched her eyepatch to the other side of her face and OVERPOWERED SAITAMA with bondage rope, that was really her whiskers!

I bet you, as the reader, are wondering how Saiko overpowerd Saitama. It's simple. She reached into the submalecular structure of the universe, shaking the very fabric of reality and reversing time, causing Saitama to revert to his under-OP form. With hair! While this happened, she wiped his memory and replaced it with images of her so that he would only think of her. (That was silly though, everyone already thinks of only her.) But she did it anyway's.) This power is called Ronsinkabonkaijudisuone-punchhenteiyaoi4thwallbreakerdesu. As proclaimed by the gods themselves. She then live the rest of her life alone #lkifucrievrytm

 **THE END…. OF CHAPTER 1!(got you random lol)**

Next timw on the sequal! She makes a new man since she made teh universe so fuk u haters! Desu! For my lovely fans, dont worry, Saiko will be just as lovely as before. XDDDDD post ur OC but dey cant be Saiko! I made copyright! Dun steal! Will post your OC in story!


End file.
